


Októberi érintés

by Persela



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magyar | Hungarian, OC
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale-nek mintha az egész világ a halálról mesélne. Szerencse, hogy betoppan a képbe a mi OC karakterünk. :)</p>
<p>Nagyon boldog születésnapot Macy~~~~~ <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Októberi érintés

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macy/gifts).



Októberi érintés

Az októberi napfény lágyan vonta körbe a teret. A távolból halk, sütőtökillatú dallam szállingózott, lépdelt keresztül a nyüzsgő emberek szívén; minden újabb hangjával megváltást és reményt ígért, olyan álmokat, melyek még a legzordabb elmét, legmagányosabb lelket is kivirágoztatják.

Derek egyedül üldögélt az angyalhangú szökőkutat szegélyező magyalfa padok egyikén. Szeme – különösen aznap – ezüstösebb volt a sárkányölő kardoknál és zöldebb a messzi habkönnyű óceánoknál; mégis, keserű villanásaiban magában hordozta a tanyák halott csendjét és a nagyvárosok fáradhatatlan zaját. Tekintete a távolba révedt.

Már nem is gondolkodott tovább. Ami volt, elmúlt, s ami elmúlt, azt már nem lehet visszahozni. Ezt vallja most, és ezt is vallotta mindig, sőt ezt is fogja mindörökké, amíg világ a világ, amíg a szelek zúgnak, amíg a hold átsüt az erdők vasboltozatán – legalábbis akkor, azon a végtelen, gyöngyszínű délutánon ezt hitte.

Csak a külvilág apró neszeire figyelt, belső hangját, melynek kiáltása akár egy egész földrészt megremegtetett volna, csendre intette. Hallotta a haldokló levelek nyögéseit, ahogy a szél utolsó, temetés előtti táncba kergeti őket. Hallotta a háborgó víz csobbanásait, ahogy a cseppek újra és újra belefulladnak a szökőkút márványmedencéjébe. Hallotta a költöző madarak kétségbeesett, rivalló szárnycsapásait, ahogy már sejtették, hogy a következő évszakot minden bizonnyal nem élik túl.

A férfi számára azon a végtelen, gyöngyszínű délutánon minden a halálról szólt. Ki tudja, mióta ült már azon a padon – talán csak villódzó másodpercek, de talán már elfelejtett évszázadok óta. Az idő megállt a pillanatban, többé nem számított semmi.

Egy egyre erősödő, rozsdaszínű kopogás emelte ki reménytelen lélekállapotából a sötét hajú embert. Vállai alig láthatóan megemelkedtek, mintha csak egy pipacsglóriás angyal vette volna le róla azt a mázsás terhet, mely alatt már évek óta roskadozott. Ajkai halvány, éltető mosolyra húzódtak, éppen csak egy pillanatra, mielőtt újra az érzéketlen maszk elengedhetetlen összetevőjévé váltak volna.

Valaki leült mellé, és barátságosan, törődően átölelte. A világos haj csigái néha meg-megsimították a kemény, rendezett vonások éleit. A két test érintkezése felolvasztotta a férfiban lévő kihűlt érzelmeket, hatására az élettelen szemekből meleg, sós könny bukdácsolt le a barna ballonkabátra. Úgy ültek, mozdulatlanul, egymás karjaiban, mintha soha nem lenne holnap, mintha a világ összes perce az ő ölelésükbe veszne.

Derek Hale nem volt többé magányos. Akarta az életét, bármennyire is reményvesztettnek vagy kilátástalannak is tűnt az, mert tudta, teljes lénye és valója tudta, hogy van mellette valaki, aki vigyáz rá, aki szavak nélkül is megérti. Aki szereti.


End file.
